1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to directing a user between captive and open domains.
2. Background Art
In a service provider network such as, but not limited to, those associated with television or high speed data service providers, particularly service providers that have a large customer base, one challenge faced by the service provider is to redirect customers to customized portals. These portals can be used for any number of reasons, including allowing customers to select service-specific configurations, displaying a warning message for reminding customers to take appropriate action, and/or forcing certain customers to the portal until the forced customer takes an appropriate action.
Existing approaches and/or solutions require intercepting all the network traffic and redirecting the traffic to service-specific portals in real time. This approach can be undesirable since the intercepted traffic can impact traffic for all customers. Another approach relies on reconfiguring a modem (Cable or DSL or FTTH) to direct the customer to the desired portal. This approach may not be preferred since the reconfiguring the modem requires the modem to be rebooting the modem before the customer is allowed to leave the specific portal.